


Just A Little Bit In Love

by nanasuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, a summary, artsy shit, but i love rinharu, but with more kissing, canon verse sort of???, es and isc, idk - Freeform, its five am, its sort of like, rinharu - Freeform, sousuke is mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/pseuds/nanasuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of cherry blossom possibilities and underlying meanings, Rin had the sneaking suspicion that he was just a little bit in love with Haru. Romantic, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit In Love

**Author's Note:**

> it was literally five am when i finished this please bear with me

In the world of cherry blossom possibilities and underlying meanings, Rin had the sneaking suspicion that he was just a little bit in love with Haru. Romantic, right? 

And maybe that was an understatement, because he couldn't think of a single thing he wouldn't do for the boy. Cool attitude and eyes as clear as water and everything. Maybe Rin liked Haru, and a lot more than he let on. Or maybe, Rin Matsuoka was absolutely, _positively_ head over heels in love with Haruka Nanase. Yeah, definitely the last one.

The little blush Haru had whenever Rin spoke didn't help his case. Neither did the look in Haru's eyes, or the small smiles he gave Rin when he thought no one was looking. Rin wouldn't trade any of it for the world. And he wouldn't have to, that is, until he got his ass handed to him by the Love Of His Life and decided he would never, ever lose again to the motherfucker who only swam free. 

So he spent a few years in Australia, hundreds and thousands of kilometers away from a certain dark haired, blue eyed boy. It probably wasn't the best idea. Absence does make the heart grow fonder-- Rin learned that the hard way, and he thought only way to cure himself from the _overwhelming adoration_ was to become a bitter asshole towards the person he loved the most. Reluctantly, of course. 

That's why, when he came back, he was cold and hard and ready to steel himself to Haruka Nanase, also known as The Asshole Who Could _Still_ Turn Him Into A Pile Of Goo. Even when Rin tried to show limited amounts of emotion. It didn't work, obviously. Rin ended up _straddling_ Haru and _crying on his face_ , for god's sake. But then Haru, or _Iwatobi_ and the cherry blossoms saved him from himself, and they swam the relay together.

Rin learned how Haru's muscles felt, relaxed against his own, and he learned exactly where Haru rested his chin when receiving a hug that day. It was a good day.

The days after that were even better. Rin had realized something during that relay. He'd realized he was still painfully in love with Haruka Nanase. But he'd also realized, that Haruka Nanase might just be painfully in love with him, too.

So he went through his days on the sliver of hope that Haru felt the same way he did.

He was kept busy dealing with everyone's issues, from Haru's dream to the mysterious Sousuke Problem. And one day he decided, _fuck it, I'm going to take my sort-of-boyfriend to Australia._

Which was a big mistake, seeing as Rin did not, could not keep his big fucking mouth shut-- _I've always... admired you,_ about the cute boy who lived across the ocean and could swim like a dolphin. His homestay parents, Russell and Lori dropped hints like they were a sick beat, maybe the sick beating of Rin's heart as he hoped Haru stayed oblivious. 

"So, you got a girlfriend back in Japan?" Could they be any more _apparent,_ asking about his love life like that? Fortunately, Haru was lost in his own mind, studying the pictures Russell and Lori had in their home, and eating his saba. 

Rin stopped blushing when they were dropped off at their hotel, and he could not have asked for a worse sleeping arrangement than one bed, an ocean away from home. The last thing Rin needed was to pop an embarrassing boner in front of Haru. 

He probably did something way worse, honestly. He recreated the scene of the first time they met, expecting Haru not to remember. _There's someone more amazing than me,_ he had said. He'd meant it. And even moreso when Haru remembered. Remembered _him_ and the _race_ and the day Rin, and _maybe_ Haru, fell in love. Quite cliché, but, it happens. Especially to maroon haired individuals with a passion for swimming. And an even stronger passion for dolphin-like boys named Haruka Nanase that they didn't even know they had. 

Thankfully, that night, Rin's dick kept its cool, even when Haru wrapped himself around Rin in his slumber. Damn, that boy was a cuddler. They woke up like that, Haru with his leg thrown over Rin's and his arm hugging him close. Rin could've sworn he saw pink paint Haru's cheeks. Haru liked to pretend it never happened. They both knew neither of them would be forgetting, any time soon.

That day in Australia, they went swimming. Surprise, surprise. Rin saw a smile unlike any other he'd ever seen, and unlike any other he'd ever wanted to see, and Haru found his dream.

It turned out to be Rin. And swimming with Rin. Rin found out it didn't matter where they were, or what the future held. They'd tackle it together. 

Haru knew, too. 

Lips met that night in their one hotel bed, and Rin finally got to feel Haru on him. It was all skin and sweat and passion and pleasure and _fuck._ He felt what he thought Haru meant when he said free.

And so did Haru, because Rin found out that Haru was just a little bit in love with Rin.

Like, a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is nanaser yeeeeep!!


End file.
